The charade
by Ixiofim
Summary: Victuuri never existed. I never fell in love with Yuuri Katsuki. It was an elaborate media charade created to publicise ice-skating. I sighed, looking at my ring. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss old Katsudon.
1. Victor

Writing fic is my way of getting over my obsession. I love YOI, but sadly, I don't own it.

* * *

If you are reading this fic, I suppose you are a big Victuuri shipper. I am really sorry to break your hearts.

My name is Victor Nikiforov. If you are a big ice-skating fan, you must know me as the five times winner of the Grand Prix. However if you are not, you probably know me as one half of the popular ship 'Victuuri.'

A ship which never really existed.

It was all a charade orchestrated by the media. It was done to create an interest in the ice-skating sport. And it succeeded spectacularly. Ice-skating is now way more popular than it ever was before. Victuuri fangirls and fanboys everywhere had taken to the ice, in order to imitate their idols.

They recently told us it was enough. They did not need us to go on with it anymore. All we needed to do now was to continue with our lives till the hype dies down, and then declare that we have broken up.

I was back in St Petersburg. I really had nothing to do in the time being.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door, and I was surprised to see Yuri Plisetsky.

'Yuri! I did not know you were here, in St Petersburg.'

'Grandpa had some work here, and I decided to tag along. He insisted I meet you, and give you this.' He held out a small brown package. I opened it. There were pirozhkis inside.

'Hey, thank you, Yurio...I mean Yuri.' I took a bite of a pirozhki. It tasted like...'

'Yes, it is a pork cutlet bowl pirozhki.' Yuri said. I was reminded for a moment of my time in Hastesu and all the pork cutlet bowls I had eaten there.

'Victor'. Yuri said. 'Has anything gone wrong between you and the Japanese Yuuri?'

I gulped.'No, why?'

'Well, you haven't seen him in over a month. Yet you don't seem to miss him at all.

'I have been busy.' I said. I felt sorry for Yuri. He did not know it was all a charade. He was initially very much against me coaching Yuuri. He did not seem to like his namesake very much at first. However he eventually started getting along with him, and he ended up being a big Victuuri shipper.

'At least I knew the two of you hadn't broken up. I mean, you're still wearing your engagement ring.'

Crap! I had completely forgotten about it. I looked at my ring, and I sighed.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss old Katsudon.


	2. Yuuri

**Here is the continuation of the story. This time, it is from Yuuri's point of view. I don't own YOI.**

* * *

I was surprised when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting any visitors. I opened the door, and I was surprised to see Miyoko. _My girlfriend._

I suppose Victor had already explained how the whole 'Victuuri' thing was a well organised charade created by the media to generate a buzz around ice-skating. Well, Miyoko, a journalist was one of the few people in the secret. A week after Victor and I parted ways after the Grand Prix final, she asked me out.I was initially reluctant, but then I thought, why not? She was not unattractive, and at twenty-four, I was yet to have a real relationship. Of course, we had to keep it private to keep up the public deception.

'What are you doing here?' I asked.'I thought you were in Tokyo.'

'I wanted to see you.'she hugged me.

I returned her embrace rather awkwardly. Somehow, I did not enjoy physical contact with her as much as I thought I would.

Miyoko was really tall for a woman, definitely taller than me, though I supposed not taller than Victor. Why was I thinking of Victor? Anyway, she had long dark hair, and grey eyes. Pretty in a rough kind of way.

'You must be really glad you don't have to live with Victor must have been really difficult for you, pretending to be in love with him.'

'Well, yeah.' I said.

'I must admit , I never really liked him.' Miyoko said. 'He seemed to be rather uppity to me.'

I frowned. Sure, Victor and I were never a couple, but I couldn't help getting defensive. He seemed to be a decent person. , and I dare say I'd count him as a friend.'He is not a bad guy. He struck me as quite warm and friendly.'

Miyoko scowled. She did not care to be disagreed with. 'Why are we talking about Victor now, anyway. Let's talk about us.'

'Well, okay.' I said, reddening.

' Yuuri.' she said. 'You look sexy when you blush.' She then kissed me.

Her lips felt soft . They were thinner than Victor's.

Damn! Why was I thinking of Victor at a time like this?

Much to my frustration, I couldn't stop thinking of Victor, and that kiss after my skate.

 _'Victor, you should kiss Yuuri on his lips after the skate.'_

 _'What? No way.' I said._

 _'Yes way. Yuuri, we are taking this very seriously. I know this is awkward for you, but please try to understand.'_

 _'I'll do it if I have to.' Victor said.'_

 _What !_

 _'It's nothing I haven't done before.'_

 _I was surprised, but did not think much about it. Victor Nikiforov 's sexual orientation was none of my business._

I sighed. I had thought that the kiss would be terrible. That I'd feel violated afterwards. Only, I didn't.

The kiss I shared with Victor was actually pleasanter than my current kiss with Miyoko.


	3. Yurio

Hi. I'm back. This time it's from Yurio's POV.

I don't own YOI.

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

All this time, Victor and Yuuri were acting so lovey that it made me want to puke. And now, while they were apart, Victor was acting like everything was fine. How could he have gone from besotted to uncaring in such a short span of time?

I knew that they hadn't broken up. They still wore the rings on their fingers. I used to be annoyed by how they kept displaying their rings at every occasion. It was nauseating how they had to make such a display. But I eventually got used to it.

They couldn't get me used to something like this, and then end it

'Otabek, I think there's something wrong between Victor and Yuuri. Victor somehow doesn't seem to be as besotted with Yuuri as he used to be.'

I was with Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan on Skype. Otabek was one of the few skaters I could actually count as a friend.

Otabek laughed.'Yura, I'm not sure of how you'd react after hearing this. But I am pretty sure that they were never really together.'

'What the hell do you mean?'

'I never told you this, but shortly before the Grand Prix final, a bunch of people from the media had asked me if I would befriend want to milk emotional connections between us to promote ice skating.'

I was stunned. Was my friendship with Otabek a sham?

'Don't worry.' Otabek said, noticing the expression on my face. 'I had said no. I couldn't pretend something like that. I ended up befriending you because I wanted to. But everything seems to point to the relationship between Yuuri and Victor being a fake.'

'That's cannot be.' I said.

'I am sorry. I can see how invested you are in their relationship.'

'Shut up up, okay. Even if their relationship is not real, I'll make it real. I'll make them fall in love.'

Otabek looked sceptical.'How would you do that?'

'Well, you know that Yuuri will be taking part in the Extron cup in Detroit, right?'

'Yes, what of it? I know Victor is not participating.'

'I'll make him. I'll make him participate. And I'll make him fall in love with Yuuri. '

* * *

A/N: The Extron cup is just a competition I made up.

Do leave a review.


	4. Yuuri 2

Okay, this is crazy. I got more views, favs and follows for this than ever before, and I'm thrilled. I'd like to thank midnightsky0612, and iridiscent08 for their reviews. I hope Yurio was not too OOC in the last chapter. I don't own YOI.

* * *

'Why did Victor have to change his mind?' I said. 'This makes things so complicated. I had thought we could finally have given this charade a break.'As I said that, I recalled something Victor had told me a long time ago. 'You have to always do the opposite of what they expect. How else would you surprise them?''

I was in Hastesu with my family. I had wanted to meet them once before heading to Detroit for the tournament. My family, Minako-sensei who was there with us right now , Yuuko and Nishigori were one of the few who knew that the whole 'Victuuri'thing was not real.

'Victor changed his mind, because he wanted to meet you, Yuuri. He totally has the hots for you're

'What the hell do you mean?'

'I mean Victor Nikiforov totally has the hots for you, Katsuki Yuuri.' Minako said, calmly.

'Minako, have you been drinking again?' Mother asked 'Though I must admit, I'd rather have Victor as a part of our family than Miyoko.'

I turned red. 'Wh, Yuuri 's blushing.'

'It's not like that, I tell you.'

'Are you sure, Yuuri? Think about it.'

I couldn't help thinking about it for a second. Victor _had_ always seized every opportunity to be close to me, even in private...No, don't think that. The possibility was not impossible, though. By his own admission, he was not incapable of being attracted to another man.'

I frowned. If it was true, it was not good. I could not get involved with Victor like that. That would be wrong. He was my idol and nothing more.

'I definitely would not mind having Victor Nikiforov as my brother in law." Mari declared'

'Let's not talk about Victor now.' I said, grabbing a pork cutlet bowl. It had been quite some time since I got to eat them Mmm... they sure were delectable.

'I hope you haven't been eating too many pork cutlet bowls.' Minako said. 'Hmm. Let me check.' She put a hand on my jacket. I tried to escape, but she ripped it off me.

I tried to cover it with my hands. But they had already seen it. The ring I wore on a string around my neck. My 'engagement' ring.

'Oooh!' Minako said. 'I thought it was just Victor who had the hots for Yuuri. But it seems like it is reciprocated as well .'

'It's not like that.' I began. 'Yeah right.' Mari said.

I sighed. I obviously could not wear the ring when I was with my family, but somehow, I did not want to keep it away from my person. Somehow, inexplicably, I had grown attached to it. It was meant to be a lucky charm, after all. It was Victor's idiotic idea to call it an engagement ring.

.


	5. Yuuri 3

I am sorry if the chapter names look funny . I wanted to name each chapter by the name of the character whose POV it is written in. Unfortunately it seems like you can't give more than one chapter the same name.

I thought I'd write this chapter in Victor's POV. However, somehow I ended up writing it in Yuuri's. Next one would probably in Victor's.

A big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or faved this. You guys are the best.

A warning, things get a bit saucy in this chapter. Nothing explicit , but I thought I'd give a warning, just in case.

* * *

I don't own YOI, though I wish I did.

Victor was gliding effortlessly on the ice. He performed twists and turns, axels and loops giving out an air of effortless expertise.

I couldn't help staring. Not just at the skating, but at the man himself.

He was wearing an extremely tight costume that clung to his body. I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. He was wearing it while skating to Love, Eros. And the effect was straight up pornographic.

I must admit, I had definitely noticed how sexy the man was. I had often stolen glances at his body while we bathed together at the hot springs. No, it was not like that. It was mostly out of awe and jealousy. I couldn't help feeling jealous of how fit he was.

He performed a quadruple Salchow right out of the mark, and I couldn't help feel something stir within me. Shit, what was wrong with me?

He finished the performance with a magnificent triple Lutz. He then walked up to me. 'Yuuri.' he was not his normal voice. There was a seductive quality about it. I felt myself reddening. 'Yuuri, help me out of this.' he said, his hands on his costume. 'What!'

'Yuuri, stop acting so shy. It's not like you've never seen me naked before.'

'But...'

'Yuuri.' he said, in a voice that sounded like pure sex. He pushed himself against me. I couldn't help but get aroused. I unzipped his costume, revealing his luscious body. I wanted to run my hands all over him.

'Oh, Victor.'

I opened my ice.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I dreaming that?

I guess all that talk had gotten to my head. I seen all the fan art on Tumblr. There were some pretty explicit ones. What Minako-sensei told me yesterday was probably the last straw.

This was getting so weird.

I looked at my phone. There were two missed calls from Miyoko. Damn that girl.

I decided I had to end things with her. I was not the least attracted to her. Sure, Victuuri is not real, but that did not mean I had to force myself to date anyone.

'Hi Miyoko.'

'Yuuri! How come you called so late?'

Shit . I should not have called her. I should have waited to meet her in person.'

If Victor were here, I could have gone to him for was, after all way more experienced in dating than I was.

Though , of course if what Minako-sensei told me yesterday was true, I couldn't really trust him to give a neutral opinion.

'Well, I saw your missed calls, so...'

'Oh, that. Yuuri, I actually want to tell you something. I am really sorry, Yuuri, but I don't think we're meant for each other.'

What!

'Yuuri, I'm breaking up with you.'

"Uh, sure.'

'What?'

'I agree, Miyoko. We were never really right for each other. We should move on.'

'I know this would be hard for you. You won't be able to date anyone else right now, because of the whole Victuuri charade.'

'It's okay, Miyoko. I don't want to date anyone right now, anyway.'

I let out a deep breath when she hung up.

Life was so weird these days. I should never have agreed to the whole Victuuri thing.

I heard my phone ring. Damn, what was wrong with that girl?

I looked at the screen, and I was shocked.

It was Victor.


	6. Victor 2

So, let's get on, shall we. I obviously don't own YOI.

* * *

'Do you really want to do this Victor?' Yuuri asked me. 'I am tired from the practice, you know.'

'I actually don't.' I said, not entirely truthfully . 'But I guess we have to.'

I thought about the conversation I had with Yurio the other day.

 _'Victor, I was talking to Otabek the other day. He was telling me that a lot of people think that Victuuri is not real, that it's just a gimmick to promote ice-skating.'_

 _How does he know that?_

 _'That's ridiculous.'_

 _'That's what everyone seems to think, though.'_

 _'Why should I care what people think ?'_

 _'Do you want everyone to think you're a liar, Victor? Do you want them to think you would cheat them like that?' I sighed, as Yuri Plisetsky continued.'Victor, the only way for you to make things better is to take part in the Extron Cup.'_

 _'What? How the hell would that make things better?'_

 _'Well, before the tournament, the two of you can go out and bond with each other in public.I am not taking part, so one of you is sure to win the cup. The two of you can publicly celebrate in a way that would remove any doubts._

Yurio was extremely convincing. He talked me into calling Yuuri up that night and telling him everything. He reluctantly agreed. That's how I came about to taking a walk with Yuuri the evening before the Extron cup final.

I took his hand. While there was nothing between us, I couldn't help thinking it felt good. My hands were really cold, and his were warm. 'So what have you been up to?'

'Nothing really. I've been practising a lot. Things have been boring without you around.' I stared at him, thinking that his words came off as odd. Then I realised that it wasn't really odd. It's just that the pretend relationship was messing up my head.

'Shall we get something to eat? Oh look, there's a Japanese restaurant by the street. I'm dying to have a pork cutlet bowl. I haven't had one in so long.'

He smiled. A sweet, shy smile. We went to the restaurant, dodging the paparazzi that seemed to follow us everywhere .

'This is not half as good as the ones we ate in Hastesu.' I complained. Yuuri laughed. 'I would have asked you to visit me in Hastesu again someday. But, with all this, it would be difficult.'

Yuuri gave that smile again, that made me think that if there existed a parallel universe where Victuuri was real, the Victor of that universe was a lucky man.

'Yuuri.' I said. 'There's something I need to tell you.' I looked him in the eye and said 'Katsuki Yuuri, I had been initially really irritated when they came up with the whole Victuuri thing. I almost resented you. But I'm thankful about everything that had happened. Else I would not have found a friend like you.'

Yuuri reddened a little. He then embraced me. His body felt warm against mine. I couldn't help wishing he didn't break off when he did.

I heard my phone ring. I picked it to notice that it was Mr Alex, the man behind the whole Victuuri gimmick. What did he want now?''I

'We have decided it's time to end this gimmick.' he said. 'Ice-skating is getting enough attention now. I think it's time for you and Katsuki to stage a breakup.'

* * *

So, what do you think? Do leave a review.


	7. Victor 3

I was going through this fic, and I noticed quite a few spelling and grammatical mistakes. I guess I must apologise for them. My laptop is not working, so I am typing the entire thing on my phone, which is not easy for me. I'll fix the mistakes once I get my laptop repaired, but please bear with me till then.

I don't own YOI.

* * *

 _'It is time for the two of you to end this charade. You must stage a breakup.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'It's wouldn't be too difficult. One of you should act jealous. Then, you can publicly break up.'_

 _'Wait.'_

 _'Victor, it won't be too difficult. I'll be talking to Katsuki Yuuri about it as well.'_

I sighed while I thought about the conversation.

Staging a breakup would mean eventually cutting off all ties with him. I was not sure I wanted to do that. I did count him as a friend.

I was so confused and frustrated about the whole thing that I was unable to perform as well as I normally did in the short program. I thought I made up for it during my free skate. Yuuri, on the other hand, did not seem to be overly was in the rink right was skating beautifully.

His song was a sexy upbeat composition quite similar to Eros. I know this might sound funny, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. I would have to be blind to not notice his hotness. He did his turns effortlessly. He had included four quads in his program, which he executed flawlessly.

He ended up getting a score that was minutely lower than mine.

JJ was next. He had done extremely well in the short program. He was full of energy. He had regained all the confidence he had lost during the Grand Prix. He had just got married, and his wife had helped him boost his confidence a great deal. He performed more quads than both Yuuri and I.

When he finished, his score was higher than mine.

I looked at Yuuri as he stood on the podium with JJ and I. I wondered if he would make a move to break up. Neither of us winning was a circumstance they hadn't predicted.

* * *

'Vitya.' a feminine voice called out. I was taken aback. No one called me that outside Russia, except for Yakov.

I turned around, and saw a tall, pretty young girl, whom I had never met before. She walked towards me, and clasped my hands. 'Vitya.'

I was about to ask her who she was. Probably a crazed fan. ' I tru to be nice to my fans, but sometimes they take things too far. Before I could do anything, she kissed me, full on the lips. Stunned, I was about to push her back when I noticed the cameras flashing. I had just been smooched by some strange girl in front of a bunch of paparazzi.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, to explain stuff. I was just so stunned by the whole incident, I did not say anything. Even when the girl said 'Are you later, sweetheart.' before she walked away.

* * *

I turned on the TV. Yuuri Katsuki was being interviewed. He was being asked about what he thought about his fiancé 'cheating' on him. I reeled at that. I had done many things, but never have I even once cheated on a partner.

They explained it to me later. They got this girl to make it look like I was cheating on Yuuri with her, so that Yuuri would make a show of ending things with me. They did this as we were unable to stage a breakup after the skating tournament.

'I understand that it had been a mistake on his part which he would never repeat.' Yuuri was saying on the TV. 'I still love him a lot. I'm willing to forgive him.'

What was he thinking?

* * *

'I am so tired of playing by their rules .' Yuuri said, when I got a chance to ask him. I want to start playing by my own rules. That's why I did not dump you like they asked me to. I thought about coming clean to the public, but I then realised how it would affect our reputations. So, I thought we could pretend we're still together, and I'd invite you to Hastesu. We can let the public picture us banging, when what we'd actually be doing is have a great time skating in ice castle Hastesu, bathing in the hot springs and feasting on hot Katsudon.


	8. Mari

Yes! I finally hit 1000 views. A big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or fav'ed this story .

I don't own YOI.

* * *

'Could you teach me to make Katsudon?' Victor asked me.

I stared at him. So far, all he had been doing in Hastesu was eat, sleep, skate and bathe in the hot springs. Where did this sudden interest in cooking come from?

'I want to learn it, so that I could make it sometime when I return to Russia.' he said. 'Alright '. I said.

I thought about Victor and his relationship with my brother, who was practising some moves at Minako's studio at the moment. I wondered if there was any truth to the words that Minako had said the other day.

'Katsudon is actually short for Tonkatsu Donburi.' I explained. 'Then cutlet part of it is called literally means bowl. Here, it refers to the rice parts of the dish.'

I looked at Victor as he nodded. There was no denying he was handsome. I definitely wouldn't mind if what Minako said the other day was true. In fact , I was pretty close to shipping Victuuri.

'This time, we'll use the leftover Tonkatsu from last night.' I said. 'I'll teach you to make Tonkatsu later on.' I said.

I had always suspected Yuuri was gay. He hardly ever talked about girls while growing up. However I didn't think he was an overly sexual person. He never had a lover, not one I knew of, anyways, which was kind of weird considering he was twenty-four. Was it just me, or did Victor Nikiforov seem to awaken something in my little brother?

'You first break the eggs into a bowl, and mix.' I said. 'No, not like that.' I showed him the correct way to do it.

'And the dashi, soya sauce and potato starch.' I said,noticing that his cooking, unlike his skating was not at all skilful.

I liked having Victor around. He was a great guy. Besides, Makkachin was now with us again. We all love Makkachin.

'Now, add the oil and the onions.' I said. 'And add the Tonkatsu in the centre.' I helped him do that.

'It's smells so good already.' Victor said. I smiled.

Around half an hour later, it was done. Admittedly, Victor wasn't the greatest cook, but we did manage to do it. 'Let's surprise Yuuri with it.' he said, carrying the bowl in his hands. _Oh, Victor. Your love for my brother is showing._

Just then Makkachin ran up to us. 'When, Makkachin.' Victor suddenly dropped the bowl, spilling the contents everywhere. 'Damn it.'

I couldn't help laughing. For the past half an hour, Victor Nikiforov, the great skater was struggling to cook a simple dish, only for it to end on the floor. Well half on the floor, and half on his hands, clothes and platinum blond hair.

'I'm back.' It was Yuuri. 'Victor'?

'Don't come in here, Yuuri.' Victor said. But, of course he did, and he burst into laughter seeing Victor's condition. 'I was trying to make pork cutlet bowls.' he started to explain. 'But then, Makkachin...'

Yuuri laughed. Then, much to my surprise, he held Victor's hand up, and licked the gravy off his fingers.I could see an animalistic glint form in the older man's eyes as he did that. I looked at the two of them. This was definitely not how too friends normally behaved. I stepped away, not wanting to see my brother like that. But did this mean Victuuri was confirmed?


	9. Yuuri 4

**_I finally got my laptop fixed, so I can write properly. Right now, I don't have the time, but I will eventually go through all the chapters and correct all spelling/grammatical mistakes. It is such a relief to be able to type properly. I don't own YOI, obviously._**

* * *

'I am going to the hot springs.' Victor said. 'I'd clean myself from there. Care to join me, Yuri?'

'I'd rather not.' I said. Victor looked a little disappointed. 'Are you sure?'

'I don't feel like it right now, Victor. Leave me alone.'

'All right then.' he said.

I went to my room. There was something really wrong with me.

Victor had always been my idol. What kind of a sick person was I to have these thoughts about him/?

I didn't know why I did that, why I licked his fingers. But his response had caused something to stir inside of me. He had given a look of pure, animalistic lust that I couldn't help but be turned on by.

Going with him to the hot springs right now, and being naked with him was probably not a good idea. I'd probably lose control, and end up causing some kind of an indiscretion.I thought of him rising from the hot springs like he did on the first day of this Victuuri thing, his platinum blond hair dripping wet, his lush body exposed for me to see. I felt my face grow warm at the thought. No, it was definitely not the right time to be with him at the hot springs.

I couldn't understand myself. I was the kind of guy who pictured pork cutlet bowls in order to picture eros. I was not someone who has frequent sexual fantasies. Then I had that dream the other day, and now this. What was happening to me?

I headed out to Ice Castle Hasetsu. Sure, I was tired, but I did want to have something to do to distract myself from my unholy thoughts about Victor.

I couldn't concentrate on skating. Yuuko-chan was surprised to see me this way. 'What's the matter, Yuuri?' she asked. 'Is something bothering you?'

 _Victor._ I thought. _Victor Nikiforov_ is bothering me.

'No, I'm fine.' I said, as I attempted a quadruple toe loop. I missed, and I fell. Really hard, on the ice. Then, I blanked out.

Pain. Pain was the first sensation I felt when I regained consciousness. I opened my eyes. I looked around. 'Where am I?'

'You're in the hospital.' I heard a female voice say. I saw Yuuko. 'You had a really hard fall. You have broken quite a few bones.'

'I blinked. The pain kept searing through my body. 'Victor.' I said.

'What?'

'I want Victor.' I said. I did not know what I was saying. I was just babbling.


	10. Victor and Yurio

_**Okay, I am not really in a good mood right now, as I had a rather bad experience with this fandom for the first time. It was partly my fault, and I'm not really blaming anyone. What happened was that I felt some people were acting a bit too pushy about a certain ship, and I wanted to tell them that they're free to ship whom they liked but they shouldn't force it on anyone. However, I think I worded my opinion poorly, and it ended up looking like I was hating on the ship, and I feel pretty bad about that as I'm definitely not one to hate on ships. Anyway, I ended up getting a bit of backlash on that, and I ended up feeling like crap. I just needed to get that off my mind, which is why I'm sharing it here. Anyway, let's get to the story. YOI is awesome, but I don't own it.**_

* * *

 _ **Victor**_

'Victor!' Yuuri's mother cried when I reached his home. 'There's been a terrible accident on the rink, and Yuuri's seriously injured.'

'Crap.' How did that happen? Yuuri normally never hurt himself even while doing the most complex of jumps on the rink. He was a Grand Prix silver medalist, after all.

'Victor, I got a call from Yuuko. She says that Yuuri wants to see you immediately.'

Why would he want to see me of all people?'

'You may see him, but don't take too long.' the doctor told me.

I rushed in. I was shocked to see how vulnerable Yuuri looked on the hospital bed. He looked like a sad little child who wanted a hug. 'Victor.' he said. 'Victor, lie next to me.'

'What?'

'Come on, Victor.' he pulled me next to him, onto his bed. Taken aback, I reluctantly joined him, and placed an arm around him. He scooted closer towards me. 'I love you, Victor.'

What!

'I loved you.' he repeated, and kissed me on the forehead. 'I really do.'

What was going on?

'Don't worry.' Yuuko, who was waiting outside told me. 'Yuuri tends to babble things that don't make sense when he is in pain. If he said anything weird, he probably didn't mean it.

 _I love you._ the words kept ringing in my ears.

No one had ever told me that before. Not earnestly, anyway.

* * *

I packed my bag. Then I booked a ticket to St Petersburg.

Pretending to be lovers had taken a toll on both of us. It was time to end it. I did not care about what the public thought anymore.

* * *

 ** _Yurio_**

'What's the matter, Yuratchka?'

'Grandpa, I was wondering...how do I get to have it all?'

'What?'

'There's so much I want from life. I don't know how I can accomplish everything.'

'Oh, Yuratchka. You can't.'

'What?'

'You can't have everything you want, Yuratchka. Life doesn't work that way. You have more than what you need, and you should be thankful for it.'

* * *

I sighed.

 _You can't have everything you want, Yuratchka._

I badly wanted Katsudon and Victor to be a couple.

But what if they didn't want that? Did I really have the right to force them into something they didn't want?

Yes, they'd make a cute couple. But did I really know what they wanted better than they did.

I knew what grandpa would say if I told him what I had done. _You have a lot to learn, Yuratchka._


	11. Victor 5

**_So, I'm back. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or fav'ed this story. I don't own YOI though I wish I did._**

* * *

Though it had not been very long, St Petersburg felt like a totally new place for me, without Yuuri.

I was almost in tears on my flight back. I had decided to end it all. It meant no more hot springs or pork cutlet bowls(despite my attempts, I still cannot cook). It meant no more Yuuri Katsuki.

Why did our friendship have to be so complicated?

I scrolled through my Instagram feed to pass my time. I laughed at Chris's antics. Smiled at Phichit's selfies. I noticed that there were several lovey pictures of J.J and his fiancee. They would be getting married in a couple of months. I wondered if I'd get an invitation. The thought was exciting, but also strangely depressing.

I noticed a photo of Yurio. Yurio. I had not thought about him in quite some time. I made up my mind to visit hi' m. I never told Yuuri, but I did not have any family in Russia. In fact, though I did not always get along with them, Yakov, Mila and Yurio were the closest I ever had to a family.

* * *

I was surprised when Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan opened the door. 'Hello, Otabek.' I said. 'What are you doing here?'

'He's come all the way to Russia to meet Yuratchka.' Yuri's grandfather said, coming up. I greeted him.

'Yuratchka!' Yuri's grandfather called out. He then disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a plate of pirozhkis. 'Have a pirozhki, Vitya.'

When Yuri came up, he looked as pissed off as ever, which assured me he was doing fine. 'What happened?' he asked. 'Why did you leave Katsudon, and come to Russia?'

'I...uh...' I turned all red. I wished I had thought of an explanation to give. How careless could I get?

Otabek touched my arm, comfortingly. 'Relax.' he said. 'We know that Victuuri was never real. We know that it was all a gimmick.'

What! I looked at them, shamefacedly. 'I am sorry.'

'It was not a very nice thing to do.' Yurio said. 'But I guess you felt it was necessary at that time.

'Yeah, but...I...this thing started to mess up with my mind. I started to think I had feelings for Yuuri.'

'Do you?' Yurio asked. I stared at him. 'Do I what?'

'Do you have feelings for Yuuri.'

'No!' i said, shaking my head. 'Yes. I don't know. This is messed up.'

'Victor.' Otabek said. 'If you are in love, there is no need to pretend otherwise. You should be clear about your feelings.'

I stared at Otabek. I was not accustomed to receiving advice from the mysterious dark horse of Kazakhstan.

What if I was in love with Yuuri, though.

Unlike Yuuri, I was hardly inexperienced with relationships. I had my share of lovers in the past. And I had never been so hesitant with them. So what was happening to me?

Did I believe it was wrong because it started as a set-up? There was really no reason for me to think that.

'Yuratchka, Vitya, Otabek.' Yuri's grandfather said. 'I am going to sleep.'

'Oh, yeah.' Yurio looked at the time. 'I'd better go too. I have practice in the morning.

Once Yurio and his grandfather had gone, Otabek looked at me. 'Actually, I had been a hypocrite.' he said. 'I just told you to admit your feelings , but the truth is I'm in love as well. And I've never told anyone.'

'You are in love?'

He nodded. 'With Yuri.'

What! I felt a surge of jealousy. But how could it be? I had never seen him even talk to Yuuri much.

Looking at my expression, he said 'No, not Yuuri. Yuri Plistesky.'

Oh.

'I...I had always admired him.' he continued. 'I admired his skill and drive for years. But it was only recently I became attracted to him. I was initially uncomfortable with my feelings. The difference between our ages is not huge, but I'm still an adult, and he's still a minor.' he said an sighed. 'I had never been with anyone younger than myself before.'

'Well, he's sixteen now.' I said. Sixteen was the age of consent in both our countries.

He nodded. 'There is also a matter of his sexuality. I am not sure if he swings that way.'

'He does.' I said. I looked at him and said. 'I think we should both confess our feelings, you to Yuri and I to Yuuri. Yuri is clearly partial to you. Your age difference is not large, but I'd suggest you take it slow.'

He nodded. 'It isn't mostly about physical attraction, anyway.' he said. I nodded, feeling a surge of relief for the first time in many days. I had finally admitted my true feelings.

'I've noticed you never took off your ring.' Otabek remarked. 'It turns out you always had known your true feelings at some level.'

* * *

 _ **Okay, guys. Only two more chapters to go.**_

 _ **I'm not sure where the Otayuri came from all of a sudden. I did not really ship them that much, but all of a sudden it fell into place.**_

 _ **Do review. thanks for reading.**_


	12. Yuuri 5

**_Hi, everyone. This is the last official chapter in this fic, not counting the epilogue. So, do read and review. I don't own YOI._**

* * *

I couldn't believe I had lost control of myself like that. I tended to babble when I was in pain, but I never thought I'd end up telling Victor that I _loved_ him.

In a way, i wasn't really lying. There was no point in denying it. My admiration and friendship for him had reached levels that could be likened to love. I wasn't physically attracted to him, though. Oh, who was i kidding? I spent every other moment dreaming about his beautiful toned body on mine, him taking me on the ice, in the hot springs...

'Yuuri?' I had noticed my mother enter the room. 'Yuuri, are you okay? You look down.'

'I haven't fully recovered.' I meant to say, but it came out as 'I miss Victor.'

Mom hugged me. She then paused for a moment, before saying 'You know, you had told him that you loved him.'

'I was in pain. I was not myself.'

'I know.' she said. 'But let me tell you this, however you feel about Victor, your father and I will always be supportive of you. I like Victor Nikiforov, and I think he'd be a good partner for you. But of course, if you don't feel that way about him, that's fine too.'

 _I like Victor Nikiforov and I think he'd be a good partner for you._ Her words kept resounding in my mind.

Why did I think it was so wrong? Because he was my idol? Or because it started out as a charade?

Either way it did not matter. Even if I acknowledge my feelings for Victor, it didn't change the fact that he's probably not attracted to me, and he's probably freaking about the whole thing. After all, he left Japan after I had said that.

* * *

'Yuuri, how come you are not eating your favorite pork cutlet bowl?'

'I don't feel like it.' I said. 'I am not so hungry.' I amended.

I realized I could no longer eat pork cutlet bowls without being reminded of Victor. Fuck.

Suddenly, a dog entered through the door.

'Makkachin.'

'Hi yuuri.'

I was stunned as I saw Victor enter. 'Yuuri.' he said, and before I knew it, he was hugging me.'

'V...Victor.'

'Yuuri.' he said. 'There's something I need to tell you.'

'What is it, Victor?'

He clasped my hand tightly. I felt a jolt of electricity travel through my body.

'Yuuri, I think I have feelings for you. I had thought I returned to Russia because I was freaked out when you said you loved me. But the reality was that I wanted it to be true, and I thought it was not. '

I looked at Victor's beautiful face. I then kissed his hand. 'It is true, Victor. It is true.'

He looked at me, and moved forward. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I was reminded of our first kiss, when it was still a part of a gimmick. I had liked it, but it was so much sweeter, now that it actually meant something.

'You lovebirds need to get a room.' Mari-neechan said, with a smirk. 'But seriously, I'm so happy for you both. And Yuuri, I suppose now you wouldn't mind having pork cutlet bowls?'

'Pork cutlet bowls!' exclaimed Victor. 'Vkusno!'

Everyone laughed. I felt like the luckiest man in the world, as I looked at Victor's lovely face.


	13. Epilogue

_**So, this is the conclusion to my fic. A big thanks to everyone who were with me the whole time I wrote it. Love you guys.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI, though I wish i did.**_

* * *

Victor smiled as he saw watched his young Japanese lover down his glass of champagne. He had a big smile on his face, and why wouldn't he? He had won gold in the Grand Prix final, after had been really proud when he, for the first time when he stood with him on the podium with the silver around his neck. It was his first Grand Prix silver medal, and he had been teased a great deal about it.

Having finished the glass of champagne, Yuuri reached out for another, but Victor promptly stopped him. Victor was actually tempted to let him get drunk. The usually shy and innocent Yuuri tended to turn into a wanton beast when he was drunk, and the Russian skater loved it. However, the younger man needed to be sober to make this decision.

'Yuuri.' Victor said. He looked around. He then glanced at Yurio and Otabek who were holding hands under the table. Yurio removed his hand when Victor's eyes fell on him, and he frowned. He then looked at Phichit, Chris and J.J who were all among the few who knew about the whole charade.

'Yuuri.' he repeated. He gazed into the younger man's eyes. He then took his hand, and said. 'Katsuki Yuuri, love of my life...'

'Victor.' Yuuri's eyes teared up.

'Yuuri, marry me.'

'Victor!' He then kissed the older man. 'Yes, yes Victor.'

Tears of joy formed on Victor's eyes as well. He looked beautiful.

'I love you so much, Yuuri.'

'Love you too.'

They glanced at their matching rings, which somehow they had never gotten around to taking off.

'Phichit, stop that!' Yurio's angry voice broke the silence. Everyone's eyes turned to him. He snatched Phichit's phone and showed it to us. 'This idiot was trying to upload this.' There was a picture of Victor and Yuuri tagged #Engaged.

'Phichit.' said Yuuri. 'I didn't expect this of you. You know how everyone in the world thinks we got engaged over a year ago. Do you really want to expose us?'

'I'm sorry.' Phichit said, flustered 'I'll change the tag.' He tagged the photo as #Victuuri and #OTP, much to everyone's amusement.

 ** _So, that's it. I've finally ended this fic. Do tell me your opinions._**


End file.
